Dark Days, Dark Love
by Dreamzcometrue
Summary: Its been three months since Raven died, and Beastboy can't forget. But when he starts having dreams about Raven, could it possibly mean she's alive? And the Teen Titans aren't the only ones looking for her. Complete!
1. Remembering

HI. I'm kind of new to fan fiction but I've read some stories on here that are very good. I loved them so much that I decided to get an account and…here I am. I wanted to start off with Teen Titans because I'm kind of obsessed right now. Alright, enough about me, here's the story.

This takes place during the episode "The End pt. 1," it's like an alternate ending more with Beastboy and Raven than Raven and Robin. So it's been three months since then and now I stop talking. Oh, and I don't own any people from the Teen Titans. Just saying.

_________________________

Chapter 1- Remembering

_________________________

It was a dark night. A lonely figure walked down the deserted city street. The figure was small and dressed in a black snow coat.

"Brr. Winter feels colder this year," Garfield Logan looked up to the sky, "but no snow."

Garfield looked around, the city was gray in the evening air, and it had been that way for three months now.

"Three months since…"

Garfield looked down at his sneakered feet.

It hurt so much just remembering; the day he'd lost his heart, the day he'd lost Raven.

"Three months… wow, feels like it's been longer." He shrugged, and started on.

He had just ended work at the comic store down the street and was heading back to his apartment. He had lived there for two months since Titans Tower.

Garfield had been Beastboy then still. He had watched Raven be chased by Slade, become covered in red markings, and admit she was a portal, and he had still held his feelings. It had hurt so much to see her go, to turn into the portal that brought the monster, now being held in an iced sleep, in a tightly secured prison in the middle of Antarctica. But, Beastboy had wanted to destroy that demon, the demon that had killed Raven, his own daughter.

"Trigon. I'll kill him. One day he will pay." He had told the other Titans.

He had been moody since that moment. He stopped training and fighting, eating, and stayed in his room all day. The other Titans had been getting worried since then. They had tried talking to him but he had shut the door in their faces. A little less than a month later, they argued. The other Titans, all with tears in their eyes told Beastboy he was being stupid and had to move on. He disagreed. He went to his room, slammed the door, and came out ten minutes later carrying a suitcase.

"I'm leaving." He told them and left without another word.

He had an apartment, and a job, but he was not happy. He fought crime now and then, but was never into the fight. He saw the other Titans occasionally, but never talked to them, and they didn't talk to him.

Garfield was at his apartment now. He climbed the stairs and opened the door. He went inside, and took off his snow coat and dropped it on a nearby chair, revealing his small, slightly muscular body clad in a black T- shirt and jeans. Garfield went to the fridge and took out a Coke, clicked it open and took a sip. He walked over to the couch and flipped on the T.V.

"As usual, nothing on."

He finished his Coke and went to take a shower. His hearing picked up a news report as he put his hand on the knob of the bathroom door.

"Cinderblock has been sighted downtown at the bank, stealing money and causing havoc."

Garfield had already gotten his costume on, and was nearly to the window. Now he was Beastboy. Beastboy changed into a condor and soared out of the room.

As he flew, Beastboy thought he saw something fly ahead of him. He looked closer. Yes, something had, it was Starfire, shooting green starbolts at Cinderblock down below, who was also fighting Cyborg and Robin at the same time.

"Go time." Beastboy turned into a T-rex and dropped onto Cinderblock's shoulders. Strong as he was, Cinderblock could not hold Beastboy in this form, he collapsed. Robin and Cyborg quickly tied him up. Starfire landed nearby.

Beastboy climbed off Cinderblock and looked at his former team mates. They looked at him. Cyborg stepped forward.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Beastboy shuffled his feet and looked at Starfire and Robin. Starfire looked like she was torn between coming over and hugging him, and staying behind Robin. Robin just stared, he was wondering how Beastboy was coping but had to much pride to ask. Beastboy felt him looking him over.

"I guess I got to go. Good job."

"Beastboy."

Beastboy looked around at Starfire. So did the others.

"Are you doing ok?" It looked like she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine." He faked a smile. "Ha. I gotta go, my favorite show is gonna start soon and I don't want to miss it." He lied.

And to everyone's surprise, Starfire walked forward and hugged him. Robin looked shocked and Cyborg looked grim and happy at the same time. Beastboy held her for a few moments then pulled away.

'I'm fine, I got to go."

Beastboy turned around just as the tears began to spill. He turned into a bird and flew away.

Robin watched as Beastboy flew away. He knew how much this hurt him. He wanted to go to him and say his sorry but he couldn't.

"Come on. Let's get back to the tower. Looks like the authorities are coming."

Starfire clasped both Cyborg and Robin's hands and flew off to the tower.

When they landed, it was getting really dark. Cyborg walked down to the garage muttering about the T-car needing a wash and Starfire sullenly walked to her room.

"Starfire…"

She didn't look back. But Robin could see little tears roll down her cheeks just as Robin had seen Beastboy cry.

When Starfire vanished down the hall, Robin started for the living room, his mind whirling. It had been three months. Three months! Couldn't he even just try to forget and come back?!

"No."

Robin knew that Beastboy couldn't forget. Robin even couldn't. Raven had been like a little sister to him. He loved her like a sister. He wanted the team back together; with Beastboy cracking jokes and goofing off, Cyborg playing video games, Starfire trying to cook weird, strange tamaranian foods, and Raven, reading her books and meditating by the window.

He wanted it to be the same again, but he knew it wouldn't be. Starfire had abandoned cooking, Beastboy had moved out, and Raven was…

"Don't even say it." Robin told himself.

A few hours later Robin was sitting by the main computer looking at pictures of the team from past years- the team fighting, training, eating pizza, or just goofing off- it hurt to see the smiling faces then and look at the future now.

Cyborg entered the room, and glanced at Robin who didn't look up. He had found a picture of the team all piled on Cyborg's shoulders. He was looking at Raven who was- on the rare occasion- smiling.

Her violet eyes, beautiful, and full of mystery was looking at the camera, and was holding herself up like she didn't have a care in the world but getting Beastboy to stop poking her.

"Robin, you shouldn't be looking at those."

Cyborg had come up behind Robin and was looking over his shoulder.

"I know, but I had to."

There was silence.

"What do you think Beastboy would say if he saw these?"

"He would probably walk away and start crying."

Cyborg looked at Robin with a puzzled look on his face.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"Ok, it's almost eleven. We should probably go to bed now."

""Ok, I'll go up in a sec." Robin turned and faced the screen again.

"Alright. Suit yourself. But, Robin, really, those will just hurt more."

He locked down the tower and walked away.

"I know but, I had to." Robin repeated to the darkness.

__________________________________________________

So how was it? Was it okay? Please review saying if I should continue. What the heck, even if you don't like it I'm still gonna write more so deal with it! :) I'll update real soon. Bye for now!


	2. Visions

Hey! So I have more of the story here and I won't bore you with talking so this will be brief. First, I want to thank Raven2k8 for being my first reviewer, I nearly screamed when I saw it so "Thank-You to you!" I will remember you always! And, I do plan on completing this story. I also want to thank people for already adding me to their favorites list! This chapter includes a flashback (just saying). So without droning on and on, here's part two to Dark Days, Dark Love.

Oh, and I do not own the Teen Titans. Wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

Chapter 2- Visions

* * *

Beastboy woke to the sound of thunder, and a low throb in his head. He looked at his clock.

"Three o'clock! I'm never gonna be able to go back to sleep!"

He rubbed his head; the past night's events came flooding back to him.

"Man."

He remembered Starfire's hurt face, and the images that had flown through his head. His mind wandered back to those images.

"No. Don't think about it."

But he couldn't stop…

* * *

(Flashback)

* * *

"Raven!"

A blast of lights! The Teen Titans blasted through the horde of flame creatures toward Raven at the foot of the giant hand-shaped altar.

The creatures swept over the Titans and held them back.

"Raven," Robin yelled.

Raven, with a sweep of her hand, sent the monsters away. The Titans stood up and walked toward her.

"It has already begun…" Raven pulled down her hood, "… and there's no stopping what's meant to be."

"You're willing to give up on everything, all on some prophecy you heard as a child," reasoned Robin, "What if it's wrong?"

"Robin, I know what I know." Raven closed her eyes.

"I don't accept that."

Robin jabbed a finger at Raven. The other Titans just looked at Robin.

"You can take control, you can make it not happen!"

"I've known my whole life that this day would come, I tried to control the dark side of me. I've tried to do good things; to fight evil and hope that somehow that would make up for the horrible thing I'm destined to do."

"But no one knows their destiny. There are things you can't possibly know."

"There are things I didn't know, like how I would make such wonderful friends."

Starfire covered her mouth, Beastboy and Robin looked shocked, and Cyborg looked confused.

"All I wanted was to make your last day perfect, and instead you spent it worrying about me."

Robin stepped forward and took her hand.

"That's what friends do."

Raven stepped back suddenly.

"And as my friends, you have to let me go."

A serious look came into her eyes and black energy suddenly surrounded the Titans, separating them from Raven. Robin ran up to the shield and pounded it.

Raven slowly looked away and pulled her hood back up. She walked toward the altar, steps started appearing, bringing her closer to the top.

Knowing they had to stop this, the rest of the Titans started trying to get out; Robin kicked, Cyborg pounded and sonic blasted, Starfire shot green starbolts at the shield, and with all the strength he could muster, Beastboy turned into a T-rex and head-rammed the shield; it didn't let up. Raven was now getting closer to the top. The Titans fought harder. Cyborg turned his power up, Starfire was using all her alien strength, Robin was fighting it harder than anything he had fought before. Beastboy stood there with tears in his eyes, closing them when he saw the worst thing possible; Raven had reached the top.

She stood in the middle and levitated into the lotus position she did when she was meditating, and she started to chant:

"The gem was born of evil's fire;

The gem shall be his portal;

He comes to claim; he comes to sire;

Of all things mortal!"

"No!" screamed Robin.

Raven started to glow red with the runic markings. She screamed.

"Raven!" Starfire turned to hug Robin.

Raven's markings began to make three rings around her, her cloak billowing around her.

A blue light began to emit from her and started to encase her in a sphere.

Beastboy saw a little penny fall from her hand.

"Raven." He whispered her name.

Her scream remained even after she disappeared, as a huge, yellow circle began to descend from the ceiling, bringing with it the monster, the demon, Trigon.

* * *

Beastboy woke from the memory, sweating.

"No." He fell to his knees "Raven. No, I don't want to remember!"

He smashed his bedside table.

"Raven." He whispered her name again.

He began to cry. He cried for awhile, and finally looked up, his eyes puffy and red. He looked at his clock again.

"Crap. I'm gonna be late for work," he mumbled, trying to stand up. His head began to pound.

"Ow. My head hurts."

He knew it must have been the memory but didn't want to think about it. He took a shower and got dressed.

"Maybe I should take an aspirin."

Beastboy looked at himself in the mirror and rubbed his temples. He went to his medicine cabinet and took out an aspirin, and a glass of water, swallowed the pill, and drank the water.

Beastboy grabbed his coat and ran out the door, locking it behind him, and not seeing the dark figure disappear behind him.

* * *

Robin woke up to the sound of crying.

"What…?"

He got up from his bed and walked down the hall.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

The crying stopped for a second and then started again. Robin continued walking.

"Starfire?"

He had reached the end of the hall and was standing in front of the door leading into the living room. He pushed a few buttons on the wall and the door opened.

"Hello?"

Robin looked around. The crying had stopped. He looked closer. Was that a shadow near the window? No, it couldn't be. He went over, nothing was there.

"Hello?"

He said this for a third time, getting annoyed. Then he saw it; a shadow coming across the dark room.

"Cyborg? Cut it out man."

The figure didn't stop. Robin now noticed that it was smaller than Cyborg…and Starfire.

"Who are you?"

He took a step closer, the figure stopped.

Suddenly, the door opened again and the figure disappeared.

"Robin, what are you doing up?"

Cyborg looked truly shocked as he came down the stairs turning on the lights as he passed the control panel.

"I heard something."

"What?"

Cyborg was looking around the room a bit nervous.

"I…don't…know."He looked around the room one last time. "I'm going back to bed."

Cyborg looked surprised.

"Uh…okay."

Robin left.

"It couldn't be. It just couldn't be," he murmured.

* * *

"Garfield! Wake up! Get back to work!"

Garfield pushed his head off the counter and looked at his manager.

"What Bill?"

I said get up!"

"Ok, ok."

He pushed himself all the way off the counter. He looked up at Bill and noticed he had a dazed expression.

"You seem depressed. Are you okay, " Bill said in a robotic voice. Garfield didn't notice, not once had Bill ever cared a thought about Garfield, not unless he wasn't working.

"Um, yeah, I…didn't get much sleep last night."

"Oh, I see."

Bill stood there for a few seconds before saying in that same robotic voice, "Maybe, you should go home and get some sleep."

Garfield looked at him, great shock etched across his face.

"Wh…what?"

"You heard me, go home, get some sleep and I'll see you Monday."

"Uh…okay…sir."

He made Bill a salute and, still looking shocked, took off his black and blue striped employee T-shirt, stuffed it under the counter, and walked outside into the cold afternoon air, leaving Bill scratching his head and looking confused.

"Weird."

Garfield had walked only two blocks, when the figure stepped out from the alley between two buildings.

The figure was just a few feet from him but was still partly in shadow, so Garfield couldn't see its face.

"Hello? Who are you?"

The figure didn't say anything.

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

The figure still said nothing but started walking away.

"Hey…wait."

The figure didn't look back.

"This is probably a bad idea…"

Garfield ran after the person

He ran for awhile, never getting any closer to the figure, which was walking.

"Hey…wait up!" Beastboy was panting now. "How much farther?"

Again, no reply.

Beastboy was really getting annoyed now. Turning into a cheetah, he raced up to the figure. Getting closer, Beastboy thought the figure seemed fainter. Beastboy tried to move faster but before he could reach them, the person disappeared altogether.

"Wait…no…come back!"

Finally, Beastboy took in his surroundings, feeling tears escape his eyes; of all the places, why did it have to be here?

Beastboy knew this place. The last place he wanted to be. He saw stairs leading up to open air, where he knew an altar had once stood, one in the shape of a hand.

Statues in the shape of a cloaked person, stood around the room under the open ceiling, most of them smashed.

Beastboy walked up the steps and looked down when he was at the top. At the bottom was the beginning of a spiral staircase leading down into darkness; darkness that had held Trigon…

Beastboy let out a cry of anguish.

Suddenly, the throb in his head turned into splitting pain.

"Aahhhhhhh!"

The yell of pain echoed throughout the empty building just as it had three months ago.

Beastboy opened his eyes not realizing he had closed them and took in his surroundings.

He was at not in the open chamber anymore. He was at his apartment, curled up on his bed.

He sat up looking around. Everything looked the same, yet something was different, everything had a bit of a blue tinge to it, in a very dream-like way.

"What…how?" He looked around again. "How did I…I swear I was at…"

He stopped. He saw the last thing he would expect to see in life. Silently as a shadow, with a blue hue around her, Raven was making her way towards him.

He gaped. Tears coming out of his eyes again.

"Raven…you…"

She had reached him. He ran toward her and spread his arms around her as if to hug her, but his hands went right through her.

"Raven…what?"

"Shh." She pressed a finger to his lips, with a sorry look in her violet eyes.

Beastboy tried to take her hand but again could not.

"Raven…why can't I touch you…where are you…talk to me…are you…you are…you're de-…"

"No."

Beastboy was silent.

"What you saw was false."

"Then where are you? Why did you not come back?"

"Because I'm not dead. Not now. Not in spirit."

"But…we saw you…we all saw you go…the light…"

"Beastboy."

He looked at her.

"Beastboy." She said again, but more panicked.

"What, Raven? I'm here. What's wrong?"

Her breathing heavy, she looked around the room finally focusing on Beastboy as if she hadn't seen him there before.

"Help me, Beastboy…help me…"

"Raven, what's wrong?"

She was struggling now, trying to grab hold of him but each time just going through him

"Raven, calm down."

"Beastboy! Help me!"

"Raven!"

Something was pulling her away. She was struggling more. Beastboy tried to move as well but was stuck there as if something was holding him where he was standing.

"Raven! No!" She moaned and went still. "No! Raven! Raven, get up! Raven!"

Everything was growing darker. "No!"

Beastboy awoke. He awoke in his bed.

"Raven!"

He looked around. Nothing.

He jumped out of bed and grabbed his black and purple uniform. Beastboy dressed quickly, grabbed his coat from the chair, for the second time that day, and ran out the door.

* * *

"Robin, you okay man? You've been really quiet today… and Star and I've been getting worried."

Cyborg came up behind Robin, who was sitting on the couch. Starfire came up behind Cyborg looking grim.

"I'm fine, it's nothing."

"Robin, it is not nothing. We are concerned. You have not been yourself."

Robin had not heard Starfire speak since last night with Beastboy.

"I'm fine," he repeated. He looked out the window.

"Man, you're not still on about this morning, are you?"

"What? Cyborg, what happened this morning?" Starfire sounded concerned and annoyed at the same time. Her eyes and hands glowed green. Cyborg backed up with his hands in front of him.

"Chill, Star. Nothing happened. I found Robin and he was…" Cyborg stopped. "What were you doing up again?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Robin got up and was about to leave when Starfire flew up in front of him.

"You are and you will."

Robin went on the defensive, but stopped when he realized he didn't want to hurt her.

"Guys, I'm sorry but, I don't want to talk right now."

"There is something you are not telling us." Starfire looked at him closely. "Robin, please."

He couldn't stand it. The look of sadness on her face.

"I…I heard…something. I don't know what it was but it sounded familiar, and it came from in here and I wanted to check it out."

Cyborg and Starfire looked at each other.

"I'll look at security cameras and see if they picked up on anyone."

"And I will investigate the tower in the case the person is still here."

She was about to fly off when all three Titans heard the sound of barking; urgent barking. They all looked out the window to see a green dog looking up at them.

Cyborg leaped up and ran to the control panels, he hit a few buttons and Robin and Starfire saw the dog transform into a green kid just before it disappeared into the tower.

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire ran to the door, reaching it as it opened, revealing a disheveled, green Beastboy.

His hair was all messed up and damp from his swim across the water to the tower on the island. H had a frantic look in his eyes. He took a few breaths and gasped out three words that made it all chaos.

"Raven…she's alive."

* * *

Sooooo. What'd ya think? You can tell me in the reviews you send me.

There will definitely be more. I'm sorry this took so long to get up, but I will try to get the next chapter up sooner. Until then; Au revoir!


	3. Bad News

Hey again! Here's chapter 3! Quick shout out to Kare-San, if she's reading, I've figured out how to post up the stories, so thanks anyway! You're still my hero (Kare-San is the one who made me want to get an account)! So here's the next chapter.

I do not own Teen Titans. But I do love Raven and Beastboy together!

* * *

Chapter 3- Bad News

* * *

Beastboy had just told about his vision for the third time.

The four Titans were all in the living room. Beastboy was on the couch with Cyborg right next to him, Starfire had just left to get Beastboy a drink of water from the kitchen, and Robin was pacing, thinking over what Beastboy had said.

"Maybe you were just dreaming man. You dreamed that you went to the chamber and seeing Raven."

Cyborg was not helping the subject.

"No. I think what Beastboy saw was real," Robin continued walking, "it all makes sense. She went to Beastboy in a vision, and I think she came here as well."

Robin had stopped pacing. Starfire, who had just re-entered the room, dropped the glass of water while covering her mouth with her hands.

"Robin, you have! When?"

"This morning, when I heard that crying. The figure I saw, the shadow, it was Raven. I knew it was, but I didn't want to admit it."

Beastboy looked at Robin, dumb-founded.

"She was here! In the tower! Why?"

"Probably for the same reason she went to you; to get help."

Beastboy put his head in his hands. "Raven. She's alive."

Robin looked at Beastboy then continued pacing. Cyborg spoke up.

"Why did Raven come to you and Beastboy and not Star and me?" He was looking confused, "we're her friends too."

"I think me, because, Raven and I have a bond, remember, the Slade problem?"

"Yeah. But, why Beastboy?"

"Does it matter?" Beastboy looked up from his hands with an agitated look on his face.

"Ravens alive, and we're sitting here thinking about favorites. Raven needs help! When she came to me, she looked terrified, her face… pure terror."

He whispered the last part, but everyone understood.

"Alright. When one Titans' in trouble, the other Titans help them."

Robin looked at the team and with determination said: "Teen Titans GO!"

They all ran, or in Starfire's case flew, out the door, Robin and Beastboy in the lead.

They practically jumped into the T-car when they all reached the garage.

"Lets go, please!" Starfire said from the back seat urgently.

"Hold on. Dude,we don't even know where to go." Cyborg turned to look at all of them.

"I do." Beastboy said these words with authority. "The chamber. And step on it!"

* * *

Robin had never seen Beastboy this serious. Even with Terra. He looked terrified, mad, and really hyped up, yet he had on an expressionless face but with a tinge of anxiety in his eyes, kind of how Raven used to look.

That reminded Robin what they were doing. Ravens alive and we got to safe her.

"Come on. Can it go any faster?" Beastboy sounded agitated.

"I'm going as fast as I can, without going to far off the speed limit." Cyborg sounded annoyed.

"Really, Cyborg?! Really? Ravens alive and we don't know her condition, we have to go faster!"

"Chill B!"

Beastboy, you must remain calm, we will reach Ravens location soon."Starfire was looking at Beastboy like she'd never seen him before. At that moment, the little computer screen on the dashboard started beeping and "Sector 42"

flashed across the screen.

"Uh oh."

Cyborg pressed a few buttons and a video recording of the bank started to play.

Gizmo came out on his giant, mechanical, spider legs with mammoth right behind. They were smiling and holding bags of money in their hands.

The Teen Titans looked from the screen to Beastboy trying not to make eye contact.

Robin finally glanced up and said, "Cyborg, drive to the bank. Titans let's go."

He looked straight ahead, not looking at Beastboy.

"What?!What do you mean?! Hello? What about Raven?! She's alive! Come on, we have to get her!"

He had tears in his eyes and he didn't seem to care that they were flowing freely, he was just staring at Robin.

"I know this hurts Beastboy, but, crime. We'll take care of these losers and then, I'll make Cyborg drive at the speed of light to the chamber. I promise."

Beastboy looked at Robin for a minute then croaked, "Fine. But if anything happens to her in those few minutes, I'll make sure you never forget it."

At the end of this, he turned around in his seat and looked out the front window. Robin and the others were shocked.

"Well, come on!"

Beastboy was mad, and Robin could tell.

"Cyborg. Go" Robin choked the words out.

"Right.

Cyborg pressed a button on the dashboard and sped up to the bank. Robin noticed Beastboy was staring in the general direction of the library, with the chamber inside.

_Why do I feel like I'm gonna regret this?_

* * *

Beastboy was mad. No words could describe it. And he was surprised at himself. He had just threatened Robin; leader of the Teen Titans. His leader!

_But for a good reason._ A little voice in the back of his head said.

But still...

_Hello! Raven! _the voice said demandingly.

Beastboy shook his head and looked out the front window, ignoring the looks he knew he was from hi friends..._or teammates I guess_, _we're together again._

They were speeding down the ramp leading to the bank. They all saw Gizmo and were about to jump out when Gizmo caught sight of them.

"Hey, its the goody good Titans!"

Mammoth looked over.

"Yeah. You wanna crush'em"

"Why not? We got nothing else to do today."

The two villans started moving toward the four Titans, who were scrambling out of the car.

"Ok. Let's make this quick."

With that, Beastboy turned into a tiger and leaped at Gizmo.

Gizmo, seeing the giant cat running at him, got nervous and started shooting at him.

Beastboy flexibly dodged all the missiles launched at him, he leaped when he got sight of his prey; with a metallic screech, he landed on the other side of Gizmo with one of the metal legs in his teeth.

With one leg gone, Gizmo couldn't stay upright; he fell, landing in a pile of metal, arms, and other gadgets.

Beastboy turned around to watch as Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire tried to take down Mammoth-it didn't look easy.

"Starfire! Fly up and make sure the rest of the H.I.V.E don't drop in," Robin shouted up to Starfire before having to duck as Mammoth tried to take a swipe at his head.

Starfire caught Beastboy's eye before flying up. He heard her call to him,

"We are almost done here, please do take care of Gizmo please and then we'll leave shortly."

Beastboy turned back to Gizmo who was now standing and panting from having to disentangle himself from the heap.

"Whats ya gonna be late for? meeting your mommy!?Hahahah!"

With the click of a button, mechanical wings came out from his little cyber backpack and he started flying off.

Angry, that this was taking too long, Beastboy launched himself into the air as a terradactal, catching Gizmo's foot in his beak and pulled down. Gizmo landed again,this time a bit harder.

That moment, thunder shook the sky and pain erupted in Beastboy's head; he was leaving conscious. He knew were he was going and didn't fight it.

But the world stayed black and there was pain everywhere. A scream echoed through the dark and Beastboy heard his name.

"Raven! Hold on! We're coming!"

The scream didn't respond but seemed to grow louder.

Beasboy woke with the Titans gathered around him. H sat straight up.

"Raven! Guys we have to hurry!"

He tried to stand up but Starfire held onto him. It was at this point that Beastboy realized he was being held in her hands.

"Let go! We have to help her! She's in pain! Let go!"

He was struggling frantically.

"What's that you said? Did I hear you barfbrains say that goth girls alive? Oooooo. You know where she is?!" Gizmo had an evil excitement in his eyes.

"Hey Mammoth! Guess what? Ravens alive and Titans don't have her!"

Mammoth got the same look as Gizmo and smiled. "This is gonna be fun."

Gizmo held up a communicator.

"No Gizmo! Don't!"

Robin jumped forward but was caught by Mammoth.

"Hey, quiet down! Gizmo's on the phone," he laughed.

"Yeah, not just to the H.I.V.E but I got this wired to all screens in the 200 mile radius around Jump City. This was gonna be a video message to some certain people on the board of the H.I.V.E Academy, but I've got a better idea!"

Beastboy charged forward getting caught by Mammoth just like Robin had been minutes ago. Robin was now recovering next to Starfire.

Cyborg rushed forward to help Beastboy; Beastboy just stayed there watching as Gizmo pressed a button and appeared on an electric billboard, that had very recently advertised a new movie, nearby.

He grinned and said, "Calling all villains! Turns out Titan girl, Ravens alive, and she's up for grabs. First villain who finds her, wins'er. Let the race begin!"

At the end, Beastboy saw Gizmo laugh and point the communicator toward the Titans struggling with Mammoth; Robin and Starfire were hooked under Mammoth's arms, Cyborg was on the ground rubbing his head. Beastboy saw himself just standing there looking at the sky. He noticed he had tears in his eyes. He looked at Gizmo and snarled to the camera/communicator,and said, to all the villains he knew were watching the program,

"You all better leave her alone! If you...any of you, touch her! I'll kill you myself!"

With that he flung himself at Gizmo. Laughing, Gizmo pressed another button and zoomed up to the air letting Beastboy fall beneath him.

"Come on Mammoth! Let's go tell the others! Jinxx is always saying she wants another girl on the team!"

Mammoth dropped the two Titans he was holding and ran after Gizmo.

Beastboy pounded the ground. He turned around and glared at Robin, who, with Starfire's help, was standing up.

"You, this is your fault...you said we'd take care of these guys...then get Raven!...You promised!"

In between sentences, Beastboy flung a punch at Robin, who had to duck until Cyborg came up behind Beastboy and grabbed him.

"Yo,BB! Calm down, man!"

"No!"

"Beastboy. You must be calm, this will not help Friend Raven if you're acting like an infant."

Starfire looked at Beastboy with a worried expression.

"But Robin promised that everything was gonna be okay."

"I know. I'm sorry Beastboy. But standing here fighting isn't gonna help Raven as Starfire said, so come on.'

He held out his hand. Cyborg slowly released Beastboy, but ready to grab him if he needed to. Beastboy rubbed his arms, looking at Robin's hand. He wanted to smack it and grab Robin and hurt him, but he knew he couldn't. So instead he took it.

"Alright. I'm glad you guys made up and all, but we have all super bad guys out there on our butts. We're in trouble."

A thought occurred to Beastboy; _they might find Raven!_

"Guys we got to go!"

He shape-shifted into a raven and flew into the sky at a speed rate no regular raven could do.

"Starfire, follow him and make sure he doesn't get into trouble. Meet us at the chamber."

Starfire nodded, "Yes Robin," and took off.

Robin pulled out his communicator and stood watching the figures in the sky start to disappear in the distance.

"And what are we doing?"

"Start the car, I need to make a quick call." (A/N: Key point.)

* * *

Minutes later, Robin and Cyborg neared the library.

"We got to hurry. Who knows whats happened?"

Robin jumped out the car window and raced inside with Cyborg right behind. They went to the back of the library and jumped through an open secret panel and landed on the outer rims of the empty chamber. Robin hadn't been there since Raven's death and he recognized everything, even if it was smashed up.

Cyborg tapped his shoulder and pointed to the edge of the huge, gaping hole in the center of the room, where two figures were struggling.

One was tall, wearing purple, and restraining the other figure which was green and a leopard.

"Beastboy, we must wait for Friends Robin and Cyborg. Stay still please."

"No, let go!"

"Calm down BB! We're here. Wait two seconds!"

"Both male Titans jumped down and made their way to Beastboy and Starfire.

"Alright, everyone ready? Good. Listen, before we go down, we don't know what's down there and we need to be prepared so everyone stay on the alert...and stay together."

This last part, Robin directed to Beastboy.

"Fine dude. But don't expect me to wait forever."

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"Ok. Teen Titans, Go."

With that last word the four Titans made their way down into the darkness not knowing what they would find at the bottom.

* * *

They walked down the stairs for what seemed like hours. Beastboy was getting agitated, but he didn't voice it, he was listening for the slightest sound, but nothing, but the breath of the other Titans, and then...

"Did you hear that?"

Cyborg held up his arm and a little satellite popped out turning around and around.

"I got it. Its...a heartbeat."

H looked up, and pointed down.

"Its coming from down there."

Beastboy knelt to his knees at the edge of the staircase looking around.

"Wait. See if you can pick up on who or what they are."

"Robin, we're wasting time."

Not being able to handle it any longer, Beastboy dropped, phasing into a hawk halfway down. He heard gasps from behind and knew the others would follow.

Suddenly, his vision picked up on the ground coming at him fast. He landed softly and looked around.

Directly facing the stairs was a door with a dully glowing, red symbol on it.

"The Mark of Scath."

Beastboy heard Robin's voice from behind him.

"Everyone push," Beastboy ordered.

The Titans lined up and pushed on the door.

Slowly, it opened.

Beastboy pulled himself into a cavernous room with symbols that decorated the walls-and immediately he saw her.

She was lying on an alter, eyes closed, asleep, breathing lightly.

He rushed to her.

"Raven."

The others had come in and watched as Beastboy approached her.

She didn't wake.

He reached out a hand and touched her shoulder.

"Raven. Raven, wake up."

Nothing happened. He shook her slightly.

"Come on. Get up."

Still nothing."

"Raven."

He peered closer at her face. She had on an expression of pain."Raven, wake up."

She moaned.

"Raven, its Beastboy. Come on. The Titans are here to take you home."

"Beastboy, we gotta get her outta here, she's sick."

Cyborg had come up and was scanning her.

"Like really sick. Man, she's practically in a coma."

"Raven!"

Beastboy shouted this.

"Calm down B!"

"Stop telling me to calm down! Never mind! Can you help her?!"

"I don't know. We'll have to see."

Beastboy turned back to Raven and gathered her in his arms.

"Lets go then.'

He walked past Robin and Starfire who had on shocked expressions and out the door, murmuring to Raven's body the whole time.

* * *

So here it is, the third chapter. Sorry it took so long to get up. Oh, I have a few things to say. First, all the villains know that Ravens alive and I want a special guest villain and I want you guys to decide. Tell me who you want in your awesome reviews or private messages. I've got the fourth chapter written now I need to type it. One more thing, this might go up in rating as in more battle scenes, might be a bit of blood, so just a warning. Please review!


	4. Titans in Trouble!

O my God! I'm so sorry! I'm terrible at updates. I'll work on it but I can't promise you anything. School finally caught up to me and I had work and blah blah blah blah blah blah… you get it. Anyway, here's the story and I hope you enjoy it. Oh, sorry quick notes; I'm still doing a vote for guest villain in the story so…VOTE NOW! Yeah, and I've finished writing Dark Days, Dark Love (if only I could type it), and I am thinking of doing a sequel. Ok, I'm done, love you all, now READ!

* * *

Titans in Trouble!

* * *

Beastboy could feel Raven's body in his arms as he stepped out into the chilly evening air. "Beastboy, would you care for me to carry Raven back to the tower?"

Starfire stepped in front of him, holding her hands out to take Raven.

"No. I got her."

He said it a bit too defensively. Starfire backed away with a hurt look. He hadn't meant to hurt Star's feelings but he wasn't ready to part with Raven yet.

"Beastboy, I don't think that's a good idea, what if you drop her?"

Robin stepped forward. Beastboy knew this was a good point but he didn't admit it.

"Beastboy, I shall hold on as tight as a werndag to a flarthkin,"

Starfire stepped forward again; Beastboy gave in, very reluctantly, and handed the unconscious girl to Starfire.

"Don't drop her."

Starfire took Raven and shifted her into a better position for looked at Raven and pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face and tucked behind her ear. He now noticed her appearance; she was wearing her usual black leotard and signature cloak. Her purple hair was longer though, but the one thing Beastboy wished to see was her violet eyes, that would tell him she was alright.

"Wait."

Robin stepped up to Starfire and Raven, and held out a communicator.

"It's hers'. I found it right inside the room, and I had Cyborg run a scan over it."

He clipped it onto Raven's jeweled belt (remember this).

"Starfire, keep an eye out for any villains that might try to sneak up on us. If you do, call down to us, then try to fly high enough up, they won't be able to get you, and keep flying. Beastboy-"

"I'm right behind them."

Robin gave up.

"Fine. Help them if they do happen to run into trouble. Titans…Go!"

Starfire, with Raven in hand, and Beastboy right behind, she began to fly off. Cyborg and Robin followed as fast as they could while in the T-car.

They all reached the tower in minutes with no trouble. Starfire had noticed that Beastboy had gone fast enough to get Starfire to move and still be able to keep a falcon eye on Raven. She smiled to herself, as she realized why.

When the two flyers landed and the other two titans in the car arrived, Beastboy walked up to starfire and said,

"Ok, give her to me."

"What's the magic word?"

Beastboy sighed.

"Starfire, may I please have her?"

"Yes you may."

"Ok guys, first things first," Robin took order, "Starfire, go to Raven's room and get her some new clothes…and try not to touch anything. You'll have to wash her and then Cyborg can take care of her in the med lab."

When they were all inside, Starfire wizzed off and returned in seconds with a new cloak and leotard in one hand and in the other was a brush.

"Give her back."

Beastboy, again very reluctant, gave Raven back to Star.

"This reminds me of that child's game that includes the potato that is supposedly hot."

She giggled and disappeared into the main bathroom, and closing the door behind her. Beastboy immediately started pacing outside the door.

"BB, you wanna come help me…"

"No."

He continued to pace and heard Cyborg whisper to Robin,

"He reminds me of you. Ya think he's gonna be okay?"

"I can hear you."

Cyborg turned red and grinned.

"Oh. Haha. Oh yeah. Ahhh…I'm gonna…"

He ran off done the hall.

Beastboy sighed and sat done against the wall, Robin continued to stand. A few minutes passed, and Beastboy heard Robin walk over to him and felt him sit down next to him, but he was more concentrated on the rushing water coming from inside the room and the quiet humming.

"Beastboy?"

"Yeah?"

"Listen. I know you care that Raven gets better but the way you've been acting since we lost and found her is just-"

"Wait."

The water had stopped. Starfire poked her head out. Seeing the boys sitting outside the door, she blushed.

"I have seem to have forgotten something for Raven, uh, why don't you meet me in the living room?"

She scurried past them and disappeared into Raven's room. Beastboy was gonna run into the bathroom, but thought better and turned to the living room.

Cyborg was inside making a sandwich and when he saw Beastboy, he blushed red and stammered,

"I…got some water on…I'll make some tea…and…and see if that brings her around, before I take her to the med."

Beastboy nodded.

"Thanks Cy."

He sat on the couch and waited. Cyborg and Robin, who had come in behind Beastboy, were talking in low voices, glancing at Beastboy now and again. Beastboy ignored them; he was waiting for the footsteps that were coming down the hall and the sound of the metal door sliding open. He turned around. Starfire flew over and put a cleaner, and shorter-haired Raven on his lap.

"Will you please hold her, while I brush her hair?"

"Yeah."

Starfire sat down next to him and started brushing Raven's hair straight. Beastboy might of held raven a bit to close but he didn't care, he had her back.

Cyborg came over with a cup of tea and sat down next to the three. Robin stood in front of them with arms crossed.

"BB, hold her mouth open. When we're done we really got to get her to the med lab."

Beastboy nodded again and opened Raven's mouth gently.

"Prop her up a bit. Ok. Here goes."

He poured a little tea down her throat. They waited. Nothing happened. Cyborg held up his arm and held it above Raven's body.

"I'm gonna scan her again."

Beastboy moved his hands so they weren't in the way of the scanner.

"Nothing."

Beatboy bowed his head.

"Raven."

"_Raven."_

_In a dark place, a voice broke out. A light shone. She knew the way._

"Do that again!"

"What?"

"Call her."

"Why?"

"I got a faint change in heart rate. It's getting stronger."

"Raven. Come on, over here."

Beastboy felt stupid and embarrassed.

She groaned, then nothing more.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded.

"Intruder."

Robin looked at the main screen, in time to see a security camera's view of the front door being smashed open, and the H.I.V.E Five stepping in; Billy Numerous, Private Hive, Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx in the lead.

"Titans, H.I.V.E Five! We have to keep them away from Raven! Starfire, stay near her! Beastboy, don't argue. Let' Go!"

Beastboy glared at Robin, but set Raven down on the couch.

"Nothing's gonna happen to you, I promise."

He slowly leaned forward and kissed her forehead, right above her chakra. Only Starfire saw this, and when she did, she smiled to herself as her guess of Beastboy liking Raven was true. Cyborg and Robin were too busy arming security.

"Remember they have Jinx…she could blast anything with her hexes!"

"I know. I know. She's the one that's worrying me."

"They're here!"

The door was blasted off its frame and the five stepped in.

"Oh, sorry. We just let ourselves in, hope you don't mind."

Jinx smiled.

"We've com for the girl. So let's make this a quick exchange." Mammoth said in a bellowing voice.

"No. she isn't going anywhere with you."

Beastboy turned to face them.

"Perhaps you didn't get my message? I said anyone who touches her gets hurt and I stand by my word."

"Oh, we heard it. We just didn't take you seriously."

"Well, you're gonna wish you had!"

Beastboy turned into a bull and charged them.

It was five against four, not a fair fight. Starfire got Mammoth, Cyborg faced Gizmo and private Hive and Robin took Billy Numerous.

Beastboy shook his head toward Jinx, who was just standing there with that half-smile she usually wore.

"You really want to fight me? 'Cause I don't think you do."

She held up her hands and pink hex waves shot out towards the green hero.

"I don't think you care about Raven at all. She's bad luck you know?"

"Shut up! What you want Jinx, you'll never get! Raven stays with us!"

Jinx put on a mock-sad face.

"Aww. BBs hurting my feelings…I don't just want Raven…I want to watch you all suffer as well."

Jinx laughed, as Beastboy dodged her hexes.

"Go away!"

He pounced, not transforming at all, to land on Jinx spread-eagled on the floor.

"You aren't taking her anywhere."

"I don't think you have a choice in the matter. Oh, you forgot something."

"What?!"

"I'm very flexible."

While he had been threatening her, she had snaked her leg under his body and pushed him around so he was facing the ceiling and she held his hands behind his back.

"And you forgot I change shape."

Beastboy turned into an elephant and kicked Jinx away. She stumbled a bit but was on her feet again in an instant. She looked at Beastboy, then her eyes trailed to something behind him, she smiled a triumphant grin.

"Looks like Sleeping Beautys awake."

Beastboy turned so fast he cricked his back.

Raven was just sitting up on the couch, holding her head.

Beastboy felt something as light as a mouse grip his shoulder for an instant, and Jinx appeared in his vision. In mid-flip over him, she turned and kicked him in the chest.

"Mine."

Jinx had knocked the wind out of him, so all he could do was watch as Jinx made her way over to Raven. She turned around and called to someone.

"Gizmo, now. Over here!"

Gizmo came running, and when he reached them he held up a little screen and remote control

"Got this off that mad, British, dung bomb."

He pushed a button an the remote control and the screen became full of black and white swirls.

"Alright Jinx. She's ours! But…these readings say her powers might make it hard to control her completely, we'll need to get her back to the hideout, so I can make a better one."

"Good work. So we can't have her wake up…so…Raven, go to sleep and don't wake up till _I_ tell you to."

Raven closed her eyes and was still.

"Good. Now get mam-oof!"

Jinx went spinninginto the air and landed on the floor as a huge dino's tail hit her.

Gizmo looked up into a green face full of hatred. Beastboy grabbed the front of Gizmo's uniform and hoisted him into the air.

"Wake her up!"

'Nah. I think she's better when she's sleeping, loverboy."

"Wake her up, NOW!"

"I said no, grass stain."

Gizmo took out a little; metal ball with a G imprinted on it and threw it.

"Bye-bye!"

Steam sprung from the ball and engulfed the two opposing teams.

"No."

Beastboy couldn't see at all, but he realized he wasn't holding Gizmo anywhere, and he was on the ground again.

"Where are you!?"

H e turned into a beagle and sniffed, the steam stung his nose and eyes, but he knew they were all there. He saw shadows against the steam; a small one running towards a skinny one, and a strong-looking, muscular one. Two shadows followed, one was limping and had pointed hair. The other was huge and holding a tiny limp figure, who Beastboy knew must be Raven.

"No!"

All the figures turned towards his direction.

"You just don't know when to quit."

Jinx cart-wheeled over to him, even with her limp, and cocked her head to one side.

"Listen, it's over. We won. She's ours, so don't try coming after us, it'll just hurt more. But, since you feel so strongly…" she snapped her fingers, and Mammoth hobbled over. "you can say good-bye."

Beastboy looked into Raven's face.

"What are you going to do to her?"

"just make her one of us, show the other villains that we're not to be messed with…you get it. Besides, she always was one of my favorite Titans."

"You don't know anything about her. And…she's not the same Raven. She'll die with you."

"No. She's under a spell; she doesn't need anything…but me. I own her. She's a puppet on a string I control."

Beastboy shot a death glare at Jinx.

"You're gonna pay for this so bad…I'm gonna get you Jinx. For Raven."

Angry tears ran down his cheeks.

"Come on Jinx! Leave the wittle crybaby! Remember her powers! Come on!"

Gizmo looked irritated. But, Jinx clntinued to look at Beastboy, analyzing his face, and reactions, but after a second, she turned away.

"Let's go. Gizmo, clean up the steam. If we don't, the Titans might not invite us over again."

Beastboy watched the five exit the tower, four of which were laughing, with Raven in Mammoth's arms. Beastboy felt his heart break, and adrenaline flow. He stood up tall and turned towards the other Titans. They looked back at him; all were covered in scratches and bruises. Beastboy knew what he had to do.

"Come on, we have to save Raven."

* * *

Yeah! I did it! What'd ya think! Review! Please!? More coming…vote for guest villain…and a shouted out "HI!" to jellybean1956! (I know you're reading it!) I got to go now! Typing more…promise.

Dreamzcometrue


	5. Finders Keepers

Alright, here's chappie 5!!! Yeah! Ok, let's review: Raven 'died' three months ago, Beastboy has a dream she's alive, Titans find her but, only have her taken away by the H.I.V.E Five and now we continue. In this chapter we find out who Robin called when the Titans were racing to Raven's rescue. They seem to be at it again.

Oh yeah, I forgot to add this last chapter: I do not own Teen Titans, want to, but don't.

* * *

Finders Keepers

* * *

Jinx felt strange. She'd never felt this way before. The others didn't notice that she was falling behind; deep in thought. She wanted to feel triumph but she felt was that she didn't do something evil…but, just mean.

_Why do I feel like this?_

She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, so it came as a surprise when she bumped into Private Hive.

"Ow! Watch it. Why did you stop?"

The H.I.V.E. Five were standing just outside Titans Tower, and standing before them, eye gleaming…was Slade.

"Hello. Glad to see me?"

"Slade. What do you want?"

"The girl. Just like everyone else."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons," he added curiously."How'd you get her?"

Gizmo looked like he really wanted to tell how but Jinx looked at Slade and said pointedly, "Gizmo followed the Titans, while Mammoth came to get us."

"Ya, they went to that place you tried to burn down not to long ago one-eye!" Gizmo put in.

Slade chuckled.

"What?! You think you're bettah than us?! That's just wrong y'all!"

Billy was about to step forward but Jinx held out a hand to stop him, her cool façade gone.

"We stole her from the Titans, go steal another one yourself."

Slade chuckled again.

"You see, I'm not someone who really gets their hands dirty if need be. But if I must, I'll beat you to get the prize."

"What makes you so sure you're gonna win? It's five against one, we'll beat you. And, that's fine with us."

"Let's recalculate. Its five in-experienced children against one _very _experienced adult. Also, one of you has to hold the girl, so that's four against one, and furthermore you have all just fought the Titans, meaning you're more exhausted. So, we are very much equal. I might even have a better chance winning."

"Yeah right! Get him."

Gizmo, Billy Numerous and Private Hive, jumped towards Slade, who side-stepped out of their way, and they landed in a pile of bodies.

Jinx groaned. "Idiots."

"Mammoth, give her to me. Help them."

Mammoth obeyed and Jinx wrapped an arm around Raven's waist and put one of her arms around Jinx's shoulders.

In the mean-time, Slade was dodging Mammoth's punches very athletically and putting quite a few of his own in.

"I'm tired of these games."

Slade jumped onto Mammoth's back and karate-chopped the side of his neck.

"Pressure point."

Mammoth fell unconscious. Slade turned toward Jinx and Raven.

"Now that we know I've won. Hand her over and I'll let you go."

"Nah, I'll keep her. Anyway, how're you gonna wake her up when only I can?"

"Mmm. You're right. Well that changes things."

"Why do I have this feeling you're mocking me?"

"'Cause I am."

He leaped toward her. Jinx tuned a hex on him and he flew back.

Jinx laid Raven on the ground and turned back towards Slade.

"Finders Keepers."

"And winners win. You should have given her to me when you had the chance."

"And then what…I'm not a loser. I've just taken something from the Teen Titans. I'm goood(she means bad, I mean good, wait, no…you understand.)."

Slade continued to try and hit Jinx but she was too fast for him. Finally, he grabbed her ankle and pulled her down, as she daringly tried to leap over him. He held her arms to her sides and watched her squirm.

"Give up. You have nothing else. I've won."

At that moment the Teen Titans had reached the island exit and were looking at the two villains.

"Actually, I still have one trick up my sleeve."

Jinx smiled and shouted,

"Raven! Attack!"

Raven's eyes snapped open and she levitated into the air, her eyes glowing white. She held her hands out and pointed them at Slade.

"Well, it's about time you did that."

Slade jumped off Jinx and began running to Raven.

* * *

Beastboy and the other Titans ran down the hall.

"Faster! We have to catch them!"

Finally, they reached the bottom of the tower and ran out the open door onto the island where they saw three of the H.I.V.E. boys trying to detangle themselves from each other, Mammoth unconscious, and Slade pinning Jinx to the ground. He was saying,

"Give up. You have nothing else. I've won."

"Well, I heave one other trick to play."

She smiled.

"Raven! Attack!"

Beastboy saw Raven's eyes open. They were full of white magic.

"It's about time you did that."

Slade started running towards Raven.

"Oh no you don't!"

Beastboy met Slade halfway.

"Move aside boy, I don't have the time."

"You're not taking her anywhere."

(I don't know how many times he's said this. Someone want to go back and count? If you do, send the # to me. Cause I really have to stop making him say it.)

"I said move!"

Slade grabbed Beastboy and threw him. He ended up crashing into Starfire. Robin and Cyborg ran at Slade, and took him head on.

"Starfire, help them! I'll get Raven."

They turned in different directions; Starfire toward Robin and Cyborg, and Beastbo to Raven.

She was just standing there watching them all fight. Her eyes were still white, she turned when Beastboy approached.

"Raven. Its Beastboy. Try to remember. We're team mates. Friends. Listen, you're under a spell, and I know you can fight it. Come on Rae, wake up."

Raven's eyes glowed brighter, she raised her hands again.

"Raven, I'm not gonna fight you. I would never hurt you, come on, please…wake up."

Beastboy pleaded to her.

Suddenly her eyes stopped glowing and returned to their usual violet. She looked around, confused.

"What…what's going on? Beastboy?"

"Raven."

"Ha!"

Slade jumped behind Raven, who turned towards him.

"Go away."

"I was offered a challenge. I decided to play. And now, I intend to win."

He forced a kick at her, she held up her arms and deflected it.

"Never thought you were this popular, did you Raven?"

A blue beam shot at Slade and knocked him over.

"You ain't taking her anywhere Big boy!"

Cyborg shot another sonic blast.

Beastboy looked quickly around; the three tangled H.i.V.E. boys were up and fighting the Titans again, though this time the Titans seemed to be winning, mammoth was still down, but Jinx was just standing up, rubbing her jaw, where a bruise was startng to form.

"You're about to become very unlucky." Beastboy heard her say.

A streak of red and white passed Beastboy and knocked Jinx back on the ground.

"You no gonna win…cause mas y menos are here!"

The two Spanish twins clapped hands and ran back towards Jinx who was on her feet again and practically snarling.

Beastboy looked up to see a blue T-sub descending over Titans Tower. Three figures jumped out and landed before the battlefield. One was a girl, who was dressed in yellow and black. And was holding two little zappers.

"Titans East have arrived!" shouted BumbleBee.

The other two were boys. One had a mask like Robin's, was wearing red and was bearing an archer's bow and arrows. The other had long black hair and matching eyes, he was wearing a blue (scaly-looking) outfit with black boots and gloves.

"Yeah the party can really start." Speedy said and Aqualad laughed, "Yeah."

Robin knocked Private Hive's legs out from underneath him. He called to the other fighting Titans,

"I called Titans East for help when-oof!"

Private Hive had recovered and attacked Robin while he was talking.

"What happened?" BumbeBee flew over to help Robin with the Private. "These guys just jump you?"

Robin muttered, I'll explain later. Just keep them away from Raven!"

All the Titans East looked over to the girl in blue. They had all heard what had happened to her but, Robin had not told them much, only that they had a problem and needed help, so they stood there for a few minutes.

"Hello!? A little help, Bee!"

Gizmo was on Cyborg's back trying to mess with his circuts.

"Coming Sparky!"

She flew off. The others scattered to help fight.

Jinx had engaged in another fight with Slade and Speedy joined them.

_Wow. Slade is really kickin' butt. _Beastboy thought._ Raven!_

He turned toward her. She was not to far away, watching them fight, and looking at her hands with a confused face.

"Raven, help me!"

She turned to him and ran over, to help him stand up.

Slade saw this and broke away from his fight. Beastboy and Raven were looking at each other, so neither saw the foot coming at them, and Beastboy found himself on the ground again. He looked up to see slade clutching Raven's wrists.

"No!"

Beastboy scrambled to get up.

"Don't bother. Ta-Ta Titans! I gotta dash, hope to see you _real _soon."

He took out two small orbs and threw them on the ground. They released smoke that absorbed them.

"Raven!"

"Help!"

Beastboy ran into the smoke only to find that Slade and Raven…were gone.

"NO!"

* * *

Hahahahahahaha!!!!! I'm so evil! Don't you agree!? Not only did I let Slade get Raven but I'm also not gonna start typing the next chapter till tomorrow! Muhaha! Wait wait! Please no flames! I do love you all and I hope you love me. I promise to continue writing, I'm on vacation this week so I can type soon. And if I get a good many, happy reviews I'll get it up sooner.

Dreamzcometrue

Oh yeah! Happy Day After Valentines Day!!!

Bye!


	6. Breaking Hearts

So here's the next chapter! And O my god! I just saw "Alice in wonderland" and it was AMAZING!!! Johnny Depp was so cool! Anyway, I advise you to see it and here's the next chapter! By the way, time is strange here. Just remember that.

Disclaimer: I own nada. So, stop BUGGING me!!

* * *

Breaking Hearts

* * *

"NO!"

Beastboy screamed to the heavens.

"Beastboy, please, calm down, it is making me teary." (As in sad. You all know its Starfire, right?)

Starfire put her hands on Beastboy's shoulders. He shrugged them off. He had had Raven and then lossst her. It was his turn to break a promise. He had promised nothing would happen to her, and she was taken by Slade! One of the worst things possible.

He looked around wildly, and focused on Jinx, she was standing there, looking at the spot Slade and Raven had stood moments before.

"Jinx! You have about three seconds to live!"

Beastboy leapt at her, but crashed into the many Billy Numerous (s?) making a wall in front of him.

"Hey!"

"Shoo! Go away! That was your own fault partner! Billy here, was protecting a little lady!"

"Call me that again and I won't seem like a little lady!"

Jinx stormed at him.

"Let's GO! Not a bother being here anymore." Jinx was still mad that she had lost.

"Don't go anywhere."

Beastboy glared at her. Jinx put her hands on her hips.

"I'll do whatever I want, whenever I want."

"Then leave, and don't ever come back."

Beastboy turned his glare onto Robin.

"What?! Your just gonna let them go?!"

"Yes. Now GO."

Jinx looked at all of them with pure hatred.

"Fine. But you haven't seen the last of us."

She snapped her fingers and the H.I.V.E Five were gone.

"Let's go inside. We'll explain what we can.

They all entered the tower living room and took seats around the room.

"So…who wants to explain what's going on?"

BumbleBeecrossed her arms over her chest and looked at Cyborg and Robin.

"When was Raven able to come back from the dead?"

"Case she never died."

Robin turned from his place by the window to face all of Titans East.

"This morning, Beastboy had a vision that Raven was alive and I believe I saw her as well. A few hours ago (time flies and slows here in cartoon world. Weird.), we found Raven in the chamber that she 'died' in. We ran into trouble with the H.I.V.E. along the way."

Titans East listened intently as Robin explained in detail, looking towards Beastboy when his name was mentioned.

"Anyway we can find her?"

Auqualad crossed his arms. He always had had a little crush on Raven, but he knew it would never happen, cause everyone knew that Beastboy and her would eventually be together.

"Maybe. There's not really a way unless-"

"Robin!"

Robin, startled, looked towards Beastboy.

"She has her communicator! Remember, you found it and out it on her belt!"

Their eyes lit up in joy.

"You're right! Good job, Beastboy! Okay, quick Cyborg, try to trace down her communicator!"

Cyborg ran to the main computer.

"Anything?"

"No. The signals low. Can't quite pin-point it. But I've managed to find that it's somewhere near this part of town." He pointed to a part of a map on the screen.

"That's an old part of the city. Mostly warehouses. Perfect place for a Slade hideout."

"Robin."

Starfire whispered. Everyone turned.

"Your communicator."

Everyone noticed a low beeping now, coming from Robin's utility belt. He grabbed the device and looked at it. His eyes opened in aghast and he gasped.

"It's…it's from Raven."

Beastboy ran over and grabbed it, he dashed away before Robin could grab it back. Everyone stepped a bit closer.

"Raven! Raven, are you okay? Are you-"

He cut short as he realized it wasn't Raven on the screen. Slade laughed.

"HA ha ha. Very sad, boy. Acting like a lovesick puppy over a girl who doesn't exist."

What are you talking about?! What have you done with her?!"

"Patience boy. Patience. I haven't done anything to her…yet."

All the Titans flinched as he said that. Robin held out his hand for the communicator.

"As you know, my experience with apprentices hasn't been the best," Robin flinched again, his hand still held out, "and having a master that tries to destroy you, well, let's say it's not pretty.

"Where's Raven?"

Robin took the communicator and looked into Slade's eye.

"She's right here."

Slade tilted the communicator upwards. Raven was in a cage looking down at Slade. She had on cuffs that were glowing white, on her hands and ankles. She looked at them with a scared look in her eyes. She had a gag over her mouth.

"She's perfectly safe."

"Then what's with the cuffs?" Robin demanded.

"They're a…pre-caution if my first plan doesn't work. See that collar around her neck? It immobilizes her powers. She's harmless."

Raven through herself against the cage walls, causing it to shake, and her to tumble backwards as she rebounded. Her cloak spreading around her. Slade turned from Raven back to the Titans.

"Hey, I never said she was harmless to herself."

"Let her GO!"

"No. She might just be my best apprentice yet. And not to mention a good threat against her father."

"I'm saying this one last time, let her go, now."

"And I'm saying no. Now I got to go. I'm expecting a visit."

Robin was about to click it off when Slade said,

"Oh. One more thing. Don't try to track this, you'll regret it."

The screen went blank.

They all looked at Robin. Starfire walked over to Beastboy and put her hands over his shoulders.

It felt like a battle inside him. His heart was torn and broken. It was his definition of pain. (My favorite part, now.) More pain then anything he had had before; more thenTerra.

After Terra had died, he had cried, like any other friend. He had claimed he had loved her, but now his decision was made. Terra was nothing compared to what was happening now. Nothing.

The others had been talking and arguing about what to do, a voice broke out.

"He's right."

They all turned to Beastboy again.

"She would be perfect to get back at her father."

"Beastboy, listen. You have to let your feelings go. We'll find her, but you need to get your head in the game. We can't be goofing off, we have to-"

"Don't you get it?!"

Everyone looked stunned as Beastboy shouted.

"Can't you see? I've made this mess, Robin, I should of never let her near the H.I.V.E., I should of fought harder. It hurts Robin, It hurts because…" he took many deep breaths, "cause I love her. Robin, I love Raven. And I'd go to the ends of the Earth for her. I just want her back."

Beastboy had tears running from his eyes. The Titans, still stunned, looked even more surprised.

A tingle appeared in the back of Beastboy's head. It grew and grew until it hurt. It increased and it was growing dark again. He knew what it was and welcomed it. He felt himself falling and the last thing he saw before blackness was the Titans gathered around him with worried expressions, and he whispered,

"Raven."

Blackness took hold.

* * *

Nothing to say.

Have a Nice Day!!

If you love me you'll review.

Dreamzcometrue


	7. Sweet Dream

Here's next chapter. Nothing to say. Please read. This chapter is kinda mushy so…I guess deal with it. Oh, and Arroiuglu Schiffer… look I updated; now it's your turn! : ) This chapter is dedicated to you!

Disclaimer: Of course I'll take the Teen Titans! Why don't you just go get a knife for my back, and leave me to cry in a corner!

* * *

Sweet Dream

* * *

Beastboy looked around. Blue wisps of fog were floating around his feet and here and there.

"Raven!"

He looked about the empty, misty landscape.

"Raven!"

He called again. Then quiet footsteps sounded, muffled by the mist. She was walking about, looking about quizzically, he shouted,

"Raven!"

That got her attention and a smile appeared on her lips. He ran toward her but stopped suddenly.

"Can I…"

She reached her hand forward and passed through his arm.

"I'm sorry."

"Where are you? I'll find you. We'll come. Are you hurt? Where are you?"

She laughed lightly.

"I'm fine."

Beastboy looked around again.

"What is this place?"

She smiled.

"It's a new power I learned not too long ago. Malchior…taught it to me. Um, well, it's when two beings can talk in one mind without having to be right next to each other. Conscious or not."

"So, what are we?"

"Both unconscious."

Beastboy paused a moment, and without thinking he blurted out,

"Raven, listen to me, I want to tell you something, before anything happens. I…I've…I've always loved you. All those times I teased you and trying to get you to laugh…its cause I liked you. I wanted to see you smile, to know that I can make you feel good, and to keep you safe. When Slade took you…something inside me…exploded, like I knew where my heart wanted to be. It…I want you. I love you."

Raven stared at him. She looked down at her feet.

"Raven?"

She didn't answer.

"Rae, are you okay?"

She finally lifted her head, she was smiling.

"I…I love you too. I never had the courage to tell you, but…I do love you. But, before we can talk more about it, you need to help me."

"Where are you? Tell me, and then let me go back and tell the others. Then, after about 10 minutes pull me back in and I'll stay with you till they come."

"No. I'm fine. I-"

Footsteps sounded.

"That's Slade. He knows about this power and if he finds out I'm using it, things might get messy.

"Wait! I thought you couldn't use your powers cause of that collar."

"I'll explain later, Beastboy, you have to find me. Follow your instincts. I believe in you."

Raven leaned forward and Beastboy felt, even just the slightest, lips brush his cheek, before being pulled away and awakening. Beastboy opened his eyes just a crack and looked around. He was in the med lab, and Cyborg was on a computer next to him checking Beastboy's status. He was so absorbed on the screen he did not hear or see Beastboy wake.

"Hey Cy. Am I gonna live?"

"Whoa!"

Cyborg jumped.

"BB, your okay man!"

"Yeah I am. What happened?"

Cyborg got a sly look on his face.

"Do you remember anything before you blacked out?"

"Not really. Why?"

Cyborg shrugged,

"No reason. Just wanted to make sure you know that you told nearly everyone that, oh you know, you love Raven!"

"What? Oh yeah."

"You kinda lost conscious after that."

"And why do you freaked out?"

"Because," Cyborg held up a clipboard with a medical chart clipped onto it, it was Beastboy's heart rate chart, "first, you were kinda struggling, and then…you just stopped. You froze for about three minutes."

"So?"

"It was just freaky."

"Sorry."

Silence followed. Beastboy realized that time must move differently in the "mind zone," then in real life.

"So what she say?"

That brought back the vision. Beastboy felt a surge of anger and his eyes go wide. He forced out,

"Where are the others?"

"Downstairs. Why?"

"Get them. Go."

Cyborg darted from the room. As soon as he was gone, Beastboy leapt from the bed and ran to the window, shifting into an eagle when he reached it.

He flew from the island to the docks, turning back to human form.

"She said to trust my instincts, that I'll know where she is. Well, here goes."

He took a deep breath and walked around, quickly doing some simple math of what direction to go in (Beastboy can do math!). He sniffed the air, getting on the first shot, a dim scent of Raven and Slade.

'They had been here.'

"I'm coming Rae."

He changed into a wolf and ran off towards his love.

* * *

What'd ya think? Is it good? It's nearly complete but, I hope you enjoyed this story so far. And, you will be very pleased to know that I'm making a sequel. I might even do more, cause as I was reading and writing, I thought of some cool ideas for the story, so it might even become a trilogy. For a little more information of the story look to my profile or wait for next update. Bye!

Dreamzcometrue


	8. Fighting For You

Here's chapter 8. Hope you like it, there's quite a bit of action in it so, enjoy! This chapter is dedicated to everyone who ever reviewed! Thank you!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? No, Teen Titans are not mine.

* * *

Chapter 8- Fighting for you

* * *

His padded feet moved silently but swiftly through the deserted city streets, his breathing heavy as he ran.

_I'm coming Rae. I'm coming._

Beastboy said it over and over again, running faster each time. The scent getting stronger.

_I'm coming. I'm coming._

If there was a chance that he could get Raven back, he would take it. She was his friend. His family. His love. He would not let anything hurt her.

Somewhere in the back of his head, he realized he was in the rundown part of the city, where Cyborg had tracked Raven's communicator to. He knew that the Titans, once they realized he was gone, would come after him. He hoped they wouldn't come too quickly, at least not before he could tear Slade to pieces. He remembered waking up this morning, and going to work. That seemed like so long ago. How did this all happen?

He turned at a corner and ran into five of Slade's robot minions, who turned towards him, ready to fight.

Never stopping, Beastboy changed into a rhino and charged them.

Sparks flew as the robots were all torn in half and smashed into millions of pieces by huge rhino feet.

The green teen changed back to human form and kept running, meeting robots every few turns. Following the scent, and robot trail, he made his way to an old warehouse.

_This is a trap. It's too easy. But it's the only way to save Raven._

He pushed the heavy doors open. They led into a large, main room. Boxes were stacked upon each other everywhere and huge clock works were spinning around and around. It was dark, but Beastboy's animal eyes could see like it was morning inside, he looked around, searching.

The cage was on the ground now, in the middle of the room. Raven was curled up in the corner of it, legs drawn up and her forehead on her knees. The cuffs were still in place. And without thinking, he yelled,

"Raven."

Her head shot up instantly, her eyes looking about. Seeing Beastboy, she tried to get to him past the cage, she was shaking her head. He ran towards her.

"Raven, stay still. It's okay. I'm here. You're safe."

"But, you're not."

Beastboy moved just as the foot tried to kick him. He somersaulted away and turned back towards Slade.

"Let. Her. GO!"

"Never."

Robots came up behind Beastboy and grabbed him. As he struggled, Slade walked to Raven, in the cage. She tried to crawl away, but Slade grabbed her from between the bars.

"Such a pretty face, don't you think?"

Beastboy stopped struggling to look at Slade.

"Pretty girl. Hard not to like her."

"Don't touch her!"

Slade ran his gloved finger down Raven's cheek bone and jaw line. She closed her eyes and tried to turn away.

"Pretty voice too."

He reached behind Raven's head and untied the gag.

"Please Slade. Anything. Just let her go.'

Beastboy pleaded.

"Beastboy, don't."

Beastboy heard his name from…Raven. It felt so good to hear her voice again.

"Let _him_ go. I'm the one you want, Slade? Fine. Just _leave _the Titans _alone_."

"No Raven!"

"Quiet boy."

Slade pressed a button on a controller, on his arm.

The cage opened. He pressed another and Raven's wrists and ankles were free.

Slade pulled her out and held her by her shoulders, facing Beastboy.

"What about the collar?"

"Hahahahaha. You really think I'm that stupid? No. That will stay on, until you pledge your loyalty…to me. And nobody breaks their pledge."

"Well, I must be a first."

Raven turned and kicked Slade in the shin and punched his chest.

'I don't need my powers to fight."

As soon as Haven had moved, Beastboy had disposed of his guards. He ran towards her.

"Raven."

"Not so fast."

Slade pressed another button and the collar around Raven's neck glowed and electricity charged into her body. She stumbled and fell, clawing at the collar.

Beastboy was at her side in a second.

"No, no, no. Stop it, you're hurting her!"

"Her own fault."

"Stop!"

There was a pause.

"Fine."

The electricity cut and Raven's breathing was heavy.

"Lay still. Don't move."

He lay her down and turned to Slade.

"That was only at low, imagine what would happen at high.'

"I don't plan on finding out."

Slade charged. Beastboy was hit in the gut. But, Beastboy popped up and tackled Slade as a tiger. Slade lifted him off him and threw him. Beastboy crashed into a wall and fell to the ground. Slade started making his way to Raven.

"No!"

Beastboy turned into a bear and slashed at Slade, making huge cuts in his back. Slade stumbled but was back on his feet in a second.

"I won't let you hurt her!"

"I won't, you might."

"No!"

Letting his anger into his punch, Beastboy hit Slade full in the face. Slade hit the ground, and stood up, looking around.

"I knew you would come. You would do anything for her. But all you're doing is hurting her more."

He heard an animal cry, and saw a green raptor come up behind him, grabbing his arm in its teeth. They both crashed through a wall into a dark room next to the main one. Slade disappeared. Beastboy looked around. Slade came up behind him and, when Beastboy turned, smacked him across the face, sending him reeling backwards. Slade sent punch after punch at Beastboy, hitting him many times. Beastboy morphed into a tiger and tried to maul Slade.

But, Slade hit a point on his neck that made him morph back.

"Uhhh."

Beastboy groaned.

His arms were pulled behind him and no matter how he tried, he couldn't escape.

A voice sounded as Beastboy tried to get free of Slade's hands.

"Let him go! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Black magic encased Slade. He was thrown to the ground, then the ceiling. Then a wall. It repeated again and again. Beastboy ran towards Raven and grabbed her face in his hands.

"Raven. Stop."

She focused on him, tears running down her cheeks.

"Stop."

Slade crashed into the floor.

"You'll regret that."

He reached for the controller and realized it wasn't there. Beastboy turned from Raven, to him, holding it.

"Don't mess with the Teen Titans ever again."

His arm turned to a gorilla's and he crushed the controller, the collar fell from Raven's neck deactivated.

"No promises, kid."

Slade took a step back. Behind his mask, Beastboy knew, he was glaring at him.

"Go."

Slade turned and ran, but not before calling over his shoulder,

"This isn't over. It will never be over. She will one day, be _mine._"

"Not if you don't want to live."

Raven had been staring at Beastboy the whole time this exchange was happening. Now, she collapsed.

Beastboy caught her, laying her on his lap. He pulled out his communicator,

"Guys, old part of town, track coordinates. Don't worry, I got her."

He closed it before the other Titan could respond.

"You saved me."

"Yeah. The others are coming."

Raven groped for hi s hand.

"Don't leave me."

"Never, Raven. Never. I'm here whenever you need me."

He leaned forward and kissed her. She tried to respond but was too tired to move. He pulled away.

"You have no idea how much I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Raven could feel herself leaving consciousness. But she felt safe in his arms.

"Don't leave."

"Never."

"Beastboy…"

"I love you, Raven."

"I love you too."

They were alone. Darkness enveloped them. The Titans found them, in each other's arms, and after a detailed search of the warehouse, of course finding nothing, they went home.

Beastboy carried Raven the whole way back to the tower.

* * *

Wow. I personally love it. You? Hope you do! Please review and I'll finish it up. There will be one more chapter, and then the epilogue, don't worry, there will be a sequel!

Dreamzcometrue


	9. Very Few Answers, Many More Questions

Hey guys! I know I'm a terrible person for not updating sooner, especially because school is now over, so, I'm gonna let you read the next chapter in just a minute but I want to say two quick things. 1) I want you guys to go to ChicoMagnifico's site and read his stories, especially "Master of Puppets," its not completed yet but he should be updating more often now. And 2) this chapter is dedicated to TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne, for writing a really good stories and leaving very nice reviews. BTW. Arroiqlu, I updated!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except a new storyline (for more details, look to the bottom of chapter)!

Ch. 9- Very few Answers, Many More Questions

Beastboy cradled Raven. Ever since last night, he had never let her go. He was currently sitting on the semi-circle couch in Titans Tower, the other Titans and Titans East were sprawled across the living room, glancing at him now and again. He didn't care. His eyes were all for Raven. She had yet to wake.

Robin was once again pacing.

"So Slade got away?"

"Yeah, sorry Rob but she was a bit more important."

"It's okay. It just means we might have problems with him later."

"Uh. I didn't think of that!"

"But, my question is: Where did you know where to look? Was it through the mind thingy?"

"Yeah. She told me to follow my instincts, and I just…did."

"Hmm. And this mind link. It's…?"

"Kinda like the bond you and Raven have, but its more a way of conversation."

"Good you paid attention."

"Raven!"

Everyone jumped. Raven cracked open her eyes and looked into their startled faces.

"Thanks for the wonderful welcome."

She rolled her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

She turned her focus into Beastboy's emerald eyes. Those eyes that made everything else disappear.

"I'll live."

"Raven. I need you to tell me if anything feels sore, broken or different in any way."

Cyborg appeared behind Beastboy.

"I'm tired. And my head kinda feels sore."

"Probably post-battle stress. If you'll let me take you to the med lab, I can-"

Raven grabbed the front of Beastboy's shirt and growled,

"No."

Cyborg held up his hands.

"Whoa. Sorry. Didn't mean…when you're ready."

The Titans never looked more stunned. They knew Beastboy liked, (excuse me) loved, Raven. But she…him?

Raven looked up at Cyborg for a few seconds before snuggling her head in the crook of Beastboy's neck. He pulled her close.

"Sleep, love. Sleep."

"Don't go."

"I'm here."

She was asleep once again. Breathing lightly. Beastboy kissed the top of her head.

"Titans East, I think it might be time to go."

BumbleBee stepped forward."

"Si!"

Mas y Menos were out the door in a flash, with the others close behind. Starfire squealed.

"My friends have found love! Oh glorious! We have one the battle and are together once again! I initiate for the calling of a celebration!"

She raced off to the kitchen. Cyborg came up again.

"BB, she really needs to be in the med, after being in a coma with no food or help and fighting in a battle, using her powers in a great amount. To tell you the truth, she should be dead."

Cyborg held up a hand before Beastboy could protest.

"You can come, but you need to rest too."

"She needs me to stay."

"I said, you can come. But when I say to leave, you need to go."

"Beastboy, chill. Cyborg, take her to the med lab. Check him out as well. Starfire will take his shift at 7:30."

"Okay. Come on B.

Beastboy stood up. Raven whimpered in her sleep.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm here."

He followed Cyborg to the med lab. When they got there, he laid Raven on a bed, taking her hand.

"BB, it's 7:00 right now. Half an hour till Star comes."

"But-"

"Don't argue man."

Cyborg examined Raven then Beastboy, who had insisted Raven to go first. Cyborg left after that. Beastboy sat down in the chair next to raven's med. bed, and took one of her hands. He stared at her face. He remembered when he had first seen her in the chamber, how she looked like she was in pain, how much had she been in? Now, she was safe. She showed no expression, in a calm, peaceful way.

A while later, Starfire came and said it was her turn to watch Raven.

"I will come get you if she awakens."

"Star, I don't want to leave her."

"Go."

"But-"

"I promise Friend Beastboy."

Beastboy sighed.

"Ok. Thanks Star."

"The pleasure is mine."

Beastboy went to his old room and was asleep before his head hit the pillow. He didn't eve notice that it was clean.

About 3 hours later, Beastboy was awakened by a small knock on his door. He sat up groggily and opened it. Starfire was there.

"Ravens awake. She's asking for you."

All sleepiness was gone. He stepped by Starfire and walked towards the med lab.

"Cyborg has already been in to see her. She will survive."

Starfire said as he was walking away.

"K. Thanks Star. I'll see you later."

"Tell Raven I send my regards."

"Sure."

She flew off as he continued to walk. When he reached the door, he heard a voice. He couldn't understand what they were saying but it was oddly familiar. He opened the door and the voice was gone. Raven looked up from her hands. She waited silently as he made his way over to her bed, and again took a seat in the chair next to it.

"You okay?"

"You left."

"I'm sorry. I _was _here. The others made me leave."

She reached up her pale hand to cup around the side of his face. He placed his hand over hers and sighed.

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah. Are you okay?"

"Yep. Had a sprained wrist and a bruise here and there. How 'bout you?"

Beastboy grinned.

"Mild concussion, I've been hypnotized, I've woken up from a coma, been knocked unconscious multiple times, and have had electricity charged through my body."

"Wow...um...hey, can I ask you a few questions?"

Raven nodded.

"How did you survive?"

"This whole ordeal or you, in my years as a Titan?"

"You know...being the portal?"

"Well...when my father came, I sort-of switched places with him. He took to the land of the living and put me in a trance in his dimension of hell. He put me in the chamber so no person could stop him. He meant to kill me though."

"But we stopped him?"

"For now."

She paused, looking confused.

"What I don't understand is, no one should have gotten passed the doors. Only-"

"Love?"

Raven smiled and hugged him.

"Yes."

They stated like that for a while until Beastboy spoke again.

"What about Bill?"

"Who?"

"Bill, my boss, when I worked at the comic store...that reminds me, I have to go down and tell him I'm back with the Titans...anyway, just before I went to the Titans, he had told me to leave early, he looked,kinda...possessed."

Raven looked confused again, then realization spread across her face.

"I had no part in that, when I sent my soul self to you, I remember I felt another powerful presence there. But, I don't no who it was."

"Ok, if you find out more, tell me."

"Of course."

Raven yawned.

"You're really tired. I'm gonna go tell the others what you told me."

She grabbed his hand as he pulled away.

"Please don't."

_Who knew Raven could be so pitiful? _She was acting like a little child, scared that there was a monster in her closet.

"Raven, I'll be right back. Five minutes tops. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll bring you up some tea."

He leaned forward to kiss her, then to kiss her forehead, then darted from the room.

"God, I really have to meditate."

"She leaned back and drifted into a easy sleep, knowing Beastboy was next to the bed. Watching over her.

Who knows X-men Evolution? I'm thinking of a crossover. Teen Titans. Think about it. Anyway, I'm typing the epilogue now. Sorry it took so long to update, I'll be better. I promise. Please review. Bye!

Dreamzcometrue


	10. True Love

Hey guys! It's been too long. Guess what? I've got the rest of the story here and a preview of the sequel. I just want to say, it's been great writing for you guys and I hope you will stick with me for future stories. This chapter is dedicated to cutething123, my best friend. Chico, if you're reading this…UPDATE (That goes out for ALL you people not updating. Update…or I come and get you)! This chapter is a little weird, but NOTHING…naughty happens. NO MATTER what you think! It's Fluffy.

Disclaimer: I hate these.

Ch. 10- Epilogue: True Love

Beastboy stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. It had been a week since the Slade fight. There had been no sign of him, but quite a few fights with other villains, who had tried messing with the Titans. Raven was getting tired of staying tin the tower whenever these fights came up. Robin had insisted that she stay out of them just in case the villains got past them. What really annoyed her was that Rob made either Cyborg or Starfire stay with her in case anything happened.

She even went so far as to shut Cyborg down using her powers just to go down and show the villains, in this case was Control Freak and the Puppet King, that she was alive, a Titan, and very, _very, _good at using her powers.

Beastboy chuckled quietly.

"Long week."

A quiet knocking sounded at his door. He sat up quickly and looked at the clock, 11:30 p.m. He walked to the door and pressed the button to open it.

"Star, I am not going to try your food at ti-"

Raven stood in the hallway, holding her arms, small tears running down her cheeks. When the door was fully opened, she flung herself into Beastboy's arms.

"Uh, Raven. What are you-? Are you crying?"

"I-I ...I had a...nightmare." she choked out.

Beastboy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, closing the door as he did. He sat down on the bottom bunk of his bunk bed and she curled up on his lap, her arms still around his neck.

"Sshh. It's okay. Tell me about it, maybe it'll make you feel better."

Raven breathed deeply a few times and was silent.

"I hate having you see me like this. Crying like a baby...over a nightmare...I feel so stupid.

"

"Hey! Don't talk like that! You are not stupid, you are a smart, beautiful girl...and as for being a baby? You're _my _baby."

He smiled at her. She just looked at him.

"My father came to me. He said I couldn't hide from him forever. He said...he'd hurt you...and the others...and...he's right.

"What?"

"He's right. One day, I'm going to have to go back to him. To kill him. He can't live."

He kissed her hair.

"And when you go to face him," Beastboy took her chin in his fingers to tilt it up, so she looked at him,"we'll be there for you..._I _will be there for you."

He pressed his lips to hers. She kissed back, tangling her fingers in his hair and as close as she could get.

Beastboy reached up and took off her cloak, not breaking the kiss. It floated to the ground.

He leaned back, bringing her with him. The kiss continued for another minute, then Raven pulled back, resting her head against his chest.

"That was nice."

"Really?"

"Yes. You know, you've always made me feel good."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

Silence followed.

"Can I ask you another question, the first time you came to me in a vision...you were taken away. What got you? It terrified me. You looked so scared. And then in the second, you were in pain, I felt it. It was all black and you were screaming. What was happening? Was it you're father?"

"Yes."

"That bastard. Why? How?"

"He didn't want me to be found, even though he's in a suspended sleep that doesn't stop his mind. When he sensed me using my powers to contact someone, he tried to stop it."

"What about the figure Robin saw...and the one that led me to the chamber?"

"I was able to summon enough magic to project a somewhat full soul self. Took a lot, but I did it. I was there when you ran out of your apartment after the vision. And I got Robin out of bed-"

"Wait a minute...Robin said he heard crying...was that...?"

Raven blushed.

"Robin is a sucker for a few tears."

"Huh...I never thought of you as an actress...ever think of it?"

"Haha. Once or twice."

"Anyway, continue."

"I was gonna try to tell Robin where I was but light sometimes makes soul selves hard to see."

"And the collar...Slade put on you? He said you couldn't use your powers."

Raven narrowed her eyes at the wall.

"For once in his long, evil life, Trigon did something helpful, still for his own purposes, of course."

"And what's that?"

"He enhanced my powers. At least so the collar's properties couldn't affect me. Unfortunately, neither of us knew that it electrocutes things too."

"Why'd he help?"

"Because he actually thought I'd join Slade. Trigon feels that Slade is a threat, and only I can stop him, so he released me from Slade."

"Oh."

"Now it's my turn...first, what's your real name? If you're...gonna be...be my boyfriend...I want to call you by your real name."

Beastboy stared at her.

"Do you really want me as your boyfriend?"

"Yes. Actually, I think we are everything but boyfriend and girlfriend right now."

"Thank you."

He kissed her again.

"You still havent answered my question."

"Garfield."

"Garfield?"

She thought about it.

"I like that name."

Beastboy chuckled.

"Another question."

"Go for it."

"Why did you leave the Titans?"

Beastboy looked into Raven's eyes.

"After you were gone, it was like part of me was gone with you. It hurt. It felt like I would never be happy again.."

"Like with Terra?"

"No. Not like Terra at all. Raven, I've always liked you, always had a crush on you, ever since you stepped out of that alley when we were helping Star. When Terra came, it was kind of a...distraction. She's just a friend, nothing more. Not like you."

He leaned forward to kiss her again.

After the kiss, he grinned his usual toothy grin, then frowned.

"Raven, what about your powers, your emotions?"

Raven looked down from his face to his chest and started to trace the lines of his muscles with her finger.

"When I was in the trance. My powers and body reacted to the magic being used against me, they pushed me into a sub-conscious part of my mind, but I still knew what was going on around me."she sighed."when you called to me, I wanted so badly to answer, but I couldn't. But as for my powers they're under my control...unless I feel like letting loose on the city."

She grinned evilly. Beastboy laughed shakily.

"I hope you're kidding."

She laughed.

"Yes, I am. I _will _need to start meditating soon though."

"And I'll watch you the whole time."

"More like annoy me the whole time."

"You got it."

"Raven laughed again, but stopped when she saw Beastboy staring intently at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. Its just your laugh."

"What about it?'

"Nothing as I said, its just...I've never heard you laugh, save for a few occasions but still, its beautiful. You're beautiful."

Raven blushed even more, and snuggled even closer to him.

"Raven, you know its 1:30 in the morning, right?

"Yeah. And I'm tired."

She mocked a yawn and settled down next to him. He grinned even bigger.

"Too tired to leave?"

"Yep. You could carry me, but I like it here."

She closed her eyes. He started rubbing the back of her head and put his other arm around her waist, with hers around his.

He pulled up the covers.

"Night love."

He kissed the top of her head again.

"Goodnight Gar."

And the couple fell asleep, dreaming sweet dreams of the other.

Not knowing that a pair of violet eyes, very much like Raven's, watching them from a small pond that could show the person anything.

"That's my girl."

Woo-hoo! I did it! I finished! What you guys think? You can tell me in your wonderful reviews! Now, I have a few things to ask. I want to have Beasboy have a special nickname for Raven. Please include something in your reviews. Thank you. Next story should be out in a few weeks. I love you all!

P.S. I advice everyone who hasn't to red the series "Maximum Ride." I love it. And to go see the movie "Inception."

I'll see you all soon! Bye! UPDATE!

(This is about to go on the complete list! YAY!)

Dreamzcometrue


	11. Author's Note: Please Read

Hey everybody! Thank you for sticking with me this whole time, even when it took me forever to update.

Raven and Beastboy are my favorite couple, if you didn't notice, o my stories might be mostly about them. So, yeah.

I am doing a sequel to Dark Days, Dark Love. (Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! You all cheer!) I don't quite know what's gonna happen yet, but I have a general idea.

Raven has to go and face her father who haunts her sleep every night (good thing Beastboy is with her! :))

If you guys have ideas or suggestions of what should happen, either send them to me in Private messages or reviews. Thank you! I love you all!

Teen Titans rule!

BBxRae=Forever! :)

Dreamzcometrue

P.S. Sorry, if characters were really OOC.

P.S.S. I also wanted to say I'm making two crossovers that include X-men Evolution, and Batman.

Book II Summary

Every night, Raven is haunted by dreams of her fathers return. When evil escapes its prison, Raven and Beastboy get some surprised visitors. Join the Teen Titans in this action packed adventure that tests each Titans strengths and weaknesses.


	12. Sneek Peek!

Darkness. Thats all she saw. Darkness, that surrounded her, so she saw nothing.

"Hello?"

Nothing answered, but she knew there was something there, watching her, stalking her, an animal getting ready to pounce. She knew, for she had had this dream every night for the past two weeks.

At this thought, as if on cue; four glowing, red eyes opened in the darkness, they stared at her through the slits, then a voice spoke,

"You cannot escape me! You are mine! And, if you don't admit it...you will regret it dearly! I shall destroy everyone that has ever protected you from me! Starting with some certain teenage friends.

"Leave them out of this! They never knew!"

The voice laughed.

"They know now. They choose to protect you, therefore they will die!"

"No!"

"Do not deny me! You will join me soon enough..."

The figure stepped out and its features were now clear, its blood red skin shone in fire light as fire itself broke out, encircling the girl, who could only stare in horror as the demon raised a clawed hand and pointed it at her.

"...my daughter."

"Nooo!"


End file.
